Finding Common Ground
by MissAllieMae
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are faced with their worst nightmares: living together in the Heads' rooms. But this is their 8th year and they've both changed a lot, thanks to the war. Can they make this work?
1. Hogwarts Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A/N: Wow, I'm writing again. I make no promises about this story, but I want to get back into writing ff again and I've been obsessively reading these Dramione heads stories so I decided to try my hand at it. We'll see where it goes. Anyway, read and review please! That might encourage me to continue. Thank you!

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled from downstairs, "Our Hogwarts letters are downstairs!"

I jump off the bed, excited. Thanks to Voldemort, my year at Hogwarts didn't get the chance to take their NEWTs as they should have, so Professor McGonagall, who is now the headmaster at Hogwarts, has decided to allow us to, if we choose, return to Hogwarts as eighth years and finish our schooling as we should have done last year. Ron and Harry have decided not to take the opportunity as they were both offered jobs as aurors. I was also given the opportunity, but refused that offer. I have no desire to spend my whole life fighting. I am proud of what the three of us have accomplished in the fight against Voldemort, but I am happy to be able to focus on other things now. With that goal, I have decided that I should finish my schooling and then apply for a job in the Ministry.

Ginny meets me at the bottom of the steps, handing me my letter and then we both rip them open at the same time. Something heavy drops into my hand and I look down, automatically filled with excitement.

"Ginny!" I exclaim, pointing to it. I can barely find the words because I am so happy.

"Oh my Godric! You're head girl! Congrats!" Ginny engulfs me in a hug and then I run back up the stairs to tell Harry and Ron the awesome news.

"Guys, look! I'm head girl!" I announce as I enter into Ron and Harry's room.

"Wow, congrats, Hermione! I always knew you would get it!" Harry smiles and hugs me. Then we look at Ron, who hasn't said a word.

"Yeah, Mione, that's great," Ron says, forcing a smile on his face. Seeing that makes the very real smile drop off of my face.

I sigh and sit down on the bed next to him, "Ron, we talked about this. I know you don't want me to go back to Hogwarts, but it's what I need to do. I don't want to be an auror and my schooling is, as you most certainly know, very important to me. Please don't be angry and sad that I'm going."

Harry looks at the two of us and walks out the door. He's sat through enough of these conversations to know that he isn't going to change Ron's mind and that it's easier to let me try to get through to him without him sitting there.

"Hermione, I don't want to be separated from you, not knowing that you're safe. I want to be with you, just in case."

"Nothing's going to happen. Voldemort's dead; Harry killed him. We won't be in any danger, especially not in Hogwarts. You have to trust me. And if I do need something, all I have to do is send you an owl. Plus Harry has the Marauders' Map so you two can check up on me, if you really feel the need."

"What about our relationship, Mione? I love you and I don't want to not be able to see you all the time."

I sigh again, knowing that this was a roadblock we were going to hit eventually. I just didn't want to hit it yet. "About that, Ron. I've been doing some thinking and maybe we should take a break for a while. You're going to be busy with auror training and I'm going to be fully focused on my studies. We shouldn't be expected to make time for each other, when we both know how difficult it will be. When I get out of Hogwarts, things will be different, but for right now, maybe a relationship isn't the right thing."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ron asks, looking up at me. I can see the confusion in his eyes.

"Yes. Well, sort of. Think of it like Ginny and Harry breaking up for the sake of keeping Ginny safe from Voldemort." That was kind of a lie, but if it kept Ron from begging me to stay with him, then I don't mind telling it. Honestly, this relationship isn't quite working out and I'm starting to believe that the two of us aren't in love with each other as much as we think and instead love each other like a brother and sister would love each other.

"But why, Mione?"

"I'm going to be stressed out trying to make up for lost time at Hogwarts and you're going to be so busy. I don't want the stress of a relationship on top of that, and I'm sure you'll realize that you don't have the time to worry about a girlfriend either. This will be better for us, I promise." I smile at him and then I get up, "I'm going to go check to see if your mom needs help with dinner."


	2. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is here! I apologize for the slightly awkward ending. I wasn't sure if I should keep going but I decided not to. Thanks for the follows and favorites! Carry on reading and don't forget to leave me a review! I would love to know what you guys think!

I wake up and jump out of bed, excited but also nervous. The last few weeks have been tense and I know that today brings a lot of changes. Today, I board the Hogwarts Express alone. Well, not entirely alone, but without Harry and Ron. I haven't done that since my first year and that was because we didn't meet until we had already begun the journey towards Hogwarts. I smile, thinking about how lucky I was to happen upon the very nervous Neville Longbottom and the predicament of the lost toad. Without that, I wouldn't have met Harry and Ron until we were sorted into Gryffindor.

Thinking back to that day is weird because everything was so simple back then. Of course, I didn't think that. Being a muggleborn, I was incredibly nervous. I had no idea what to expect from Hogwarts, but I knew that I would excel at everything because I would work extra hard. I had to make up for the lost time of not growing up in a wizard household. I was excited to see what being a witch really meant and I was excited to feel like I fit in somewhere. Things would be different at Hogwarts, I had decided. I would find friends who liked me and I would not stand for being bullied. I had been given a second chance and I wasn't about to ruin it.

Thanks to the troll Quirrell let into the school our first year, I ended up with the best friends possible. Harry, Ron, and I work together so well and I have so many amazing memories with them. Of course, befriending Harry Potter meant that a lot of responsibility would fall to me that I never would have expected. Boarding the Hogwarts Express the first time, I never would have imagined that just seven years later, I would fighting the darkest wizard of all time. I could never have pictured myself fighting for the good in the world, plotting to kill the Dark Lord, as his followers call him.

As stressful as it all was, I am amazed by what Harry, Ron, and I accomplished. I am so proud of us and know that, no matter what we will all go through in the next few years, we'll always be here for each other.

That brings me back to present day and I sigh, knowing that I'll have to say goodbye to them in just a few hours. They aren't going to the platform with me because they start auror training today. I know that they will be incredibly happy jumping straight into crime fighting, but I am going to miss them so much.

I walk downstairs to eat breakfast and see just Harry and Ron at the table. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone else ate already," Harry says.

"Oh, okay," I say, sitting and reaching for the orange juice. Ron, as usual is stuffing his face and I can't help but comment one last time, "Ron, when will you ever learn to eat like a human being?"

Ron laughs for a second but the laughter doesn't disguise the sadness in his face.

"Ron, I can tell that you're upset about something. Is it because I'm going to Hogwarts?"

He swallows and then looks down, "I'm not upset. I'm fine."

"You two will come visit on Hogsmeade weekends and we'll write letters. Christmas will be here before you know it," I say, trying to cheer him up.

"I know," he says, "but I'm still going to miss you so much."

"And I will miss you," I say and then I look at Harry, "I'm going to miss both of you so much. Who is going to force me to go to quidditch matches and make me stop studying long enough to eat dinner? Plus, no one is going to nag me about helping them with their potions essays."

We all laugh and start reminiscing about our time at Hogwarts. Before we know it, Molly is calling for me.

"Hermione, we're leaving in five minutes. Can you bring your trunk downstairs?"

I look at the two boys sitting across from me and I can't help but not want to get up. But I do anyway because this is the right decision for me, no matter how much I might miss them. And anyway, I think time apart from me will be good for Ron. He's been taking the idea of a break really hard and we continued the relationship for the rest of the summer. It was incredibly awkward, though, and I know my heart isn't in it.

Ron and Harry follow me upstairs.

"We'll grab your trunk for you," Harry says.

"I can manage," I reply.

"We don't mind," Ron quickly says. They're so sweet, but they really don't need to do things for me. I think the time we spent searching for horcruxes proved that. I let them take my trunk anyway.

"Thanks," I say smiling at them. Ginny is already downstairs, waiting for me, so we hurry back down with everything.

Then Ginny and Harry walk into the other room to say goodbye and I find myself looking up at Ron.

"Ron, please don't take this break too hard. Use it to have some fun and focus on your training. Auror training is going to be difficult and you know that. You're going to really have to concentrate on that."

"I know, Mione, and I will. But I'll miss you like crazy."

I sigh, knowing that I'm just going to continue to lie to him, "I'll miss you so much. But it'll be fine. You better write me letters!"

We both laugh because we know Ron will never write me.

"We'll see," he replies and smiles. Then, he's kissing me and I pull away before things get too intimate.

"Goodbye, Ron," I whisper and turn away.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: **So sorry this took a little while! It's a bit longer than the first two chapters and I definitely worked harder on it. I hope this feels a lot less rushed. I can use any feedback you might have, so definitely review after you read this chapter! Thank you!

After saying goodbye to Harry, Ginny, Molly, and I head to Kings Cross Station. Upon reaching Platform 9 and 3/4, I can't believe I am doing this for the last time. I've boarded this train 6 times on September first and each one has signified the start of a different adventure. The same is true for this year, but I have no idea what is in store for me. Without Harry, Ron, and the ever present threat of Voldemort, I can't help but wish for a peaceful year. I'm excited to experience life as Head Girl and can only hope that the head boy is someone I will get along with well. I am very curious to see which students in my year come back.

Ginny runs to the wall and disappears; I hurry to follow her. I can't wait to see the familiar sight of the chaotic platform. I run up to the wall and fall through to the other side. No matter how many times I do it, I never seem to manage a graceful landing. Instead, I have to catch myself from full on falling on my face. Ginny never has this problem and I always look like an idiot next to her.

Ginny sees me struggling and can't help but laugh at me. "You never will get the hang of that, will you?"

"I can defeat the dark lord, but I can't walk through a wall," I reply with a laugh and Ginny joins in.

By this time, Molly has followed us through the wall to join us on the platform. "Oh, look at the time! It's best you two be getting on that train now."

"Bye, mum!" Ginny hugs her and runs off, "C'mon Hermione!"

"Bye, Molly. Thank you so much for everything," I say with a smile. For a very long time, I felt uncomfortable calling her Molly and only called her Mrs. Weasley, but she continued to insist. Eventually, I gave in and started calling her Molly. She really does feel like family to me.

"Any time, hon. You're always welcome at the burrow, as you know."

I walk over to where Ginny has finally stopped to wait for me and hear Molly call behind us, "Good luck, girls! And don't forget to enjoy yourself, Hermione!" I laugh at how well she knows me.

Ginny also heard Molly and comments on what she said, "There's no way you're spending your entire year studying, you know. The two of us are going to have some fun without the boys around."

"We'll see," I say, looking at Ginny's smile and questioning just what it is she means by fun. I highly doubt it's anything legal. Ginny starts to elaborate, but I cut her off, "Let's go find a compartment."

"Oh, right. Let's do that," she heads onto the train and I follow her down the hallway until she stops at an almost empty compartment. She opens the door and we walk in.

I look at who is sitting inside and a smile breaks out across my face, "Hi Neville, hi Luna!"

"Hey!" Neville says, standing up from where he was sitting next to Luna to hug me and then Ginny. We sit down across from them and look at Luna, who has a faraway look on her face.

"Hi Hermione, Ginny," she says, "how are you guys?"

"Better than the last time I saw you," I can't help but smile, until I actually think about the last time I saw them. It was the memorial the ministry held at Hogwarts in the beginning of July. They unveiled an area by the lake with flowers, benches, and plaques listing the names of the dead. It also features some poetry written about the war. The ceremony honored war heroes, which meant Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and the whole Order was recognized. They asked Harry to speak about his experiences with what happened. They also asked Arthur Weasley to speak on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix. Kingsley Shacklebot spoke as well, given his newly appointed role as Minister of Magic. The memorial was very graceful and arranged very well. Harry gave a very good speech and there was a feeling of togetherness, which I was grateful to experience. However, I also felt like it was dragging out the grieving process and forced all of the bad memories to the forefront again.

Luna's voice pulls me out of my memory, "Yes, that ceremony was very solemn, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," Ginny says, "but let's not dwell on it. This summer in that house was too tense, too sad." The Weasleys were mourning Fred and that loss was felt constantly. I felt like I couldn't even smile, watching George mope around and Molly glance at her famous clock every two minutes, hoping that Fred's hand would move to "home".

"As much as I miss Fred and I understand why the atmosphere was what it was," I say, trying to save Ginny from seeing heartless but also agree with her, "it was a bit…um…overbearing."

"No one laughed all summer! There was no quidditch, no pranks, no nothing!" Ginny exclaims.

"That was what your family needed, Ginny," I say gently before turning to Neville and Luna, "And how were your summers?"

Neville speaks first, "It was fine. My grandmother and I traveled a little. We spent a lot of time home, just enjoying the idea of not worrying about Bellatrix. I also visited my parents a bunch in St. Mungo's."

"I can't imagine how relieved you must all feel since Ginny's mum killed Bellatrix," Luna says.

"Yeah, it's so nice to know she got what she deserved," Neville says with a laugh, "And I just keep thinking about what everyone heard your mum yell."

Ginny laughs, "I can't actually believe that my mother screamed the word 'bitch'. It's such a great image."

I agree, "Molly is always so prim and proper and motherly. It's difficult to picture her cursing and killing one of the most important Death Eaters."

"And Luna, your summer?" Ginny says, changing the topic.

"It was good. My dad and I went to South America to look for Nargles and Wrackspurts."

"Were you successful?" Ginny asks, stifling a laugh. I shoot a murder glare at her for the fact that she almost laughed.

"Oh, very. We found all sorts of interesting creatures," Luna said and then turned back to The Quibbler issue she was reading before Ginny and I walked in.

After a few minutes of silence, I jump up. "Oh, so sorry, guys, but I must go up to the front of the train. I am supposed to meet the head boy and then hold a short meeting with the prefects. I'll see you at the feast!"

"Good luck, Hermione!" Ginny says, as I open the door.

"See you later!" Neville says.

Luna chimes in, just as I am closing the door to the compartment, "Bye!"


	4. Meeting the Head Boy

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to get it up! I got really busy. I start school next Wednesday, so I'll try to get the next chapter up before then. After that, I will have to see what my schedule is like and then I'll probably pick a day to upload the new chapter every week. We'll see how things go, though.

I take a deep breath as I look at the compartment in front of me. This compartment is for heads and prefects only. Of course I've been here before as I've been a prefect since fifth year, but this is different. This time, I'm running the show. I get to introduce myself to the prefects and make sure the new prefects know what that title entails.

That's not the only thing worrying me. I have no idea who will be sharing these responsibilities with me. Given that most of my year probably isn't returning, there aren't a whole lot of options. I just hope I don't have to share a dorm with a Slytherin. There isn't a large chance that any of the Slytherins will be returning to Hogwarts, anyway, given the downfall of Voldemort and the treatment of the Death Eaters since the end of the war.

As I'm staring at the door, considering who could be behind it and contemplating everything that walking through it represents, I hear movement behind me. Before I can turn around to see who is in the hallway, I feel someone push past me.

"Watch it, Granger," Draco Malfoy says, opening the compartment door and then letting it slam in my face.

I guess I found out who Head Boy is and not at all in the manner I expected. I get my bearings and try to get over my shock. I can't let him get to me before we've even reached the castle, especially if we're meant to be sharing a dorm together.

I open the compartment, attempting to look confident and in control.

"Hello, Malfoy," I say, upon taking a seat across from him.

"I can't believe someone thought this was a good idea," he says in reply.

"Come again?" I haven't the slightest idea as to what he is referring to.

"You and I, as heads, living together," he says, as if it was completely obvious.

"Oh, yeah. My guess is that they're trying to promote interhouse unity or something like that," I say, thinking back to something Kingsley had said to me at one of the Weasleys' Sunday night dinners. It wasn't all that unusual for the minster to drop in every now and then to talk to Arthur or Percy about something. Plus, he can't resist Molly's cooking. I have yet to meet someone who could.

"Well I highly doubt that will work. Slytherins and Gryffindors will never get along. This rivalry has existed since the school was built."

"Who knows? Maybe we can change that," I say, trying to sound optimistic. One look at Malfoy's face, though, and I know my efforts are in vain. Things will never change at Hogwarts.

"Keep dreaming, lioness," Malfoy says with a smirk.

"Lioness?" I question. This is a new nickname for me. It's better than Mudblood, though. I instantly regret questioning it, in case he decides to correct himself and use his favorite nickname.

"Well, you are a Gryffindor. That makes you a lioness, right?"

I don't really know how to respond to him, so I stare at him for a second, taking in how laid back he looks with his hands behind his head and his legs propped up on the seat. Then, I say, "I guess it does."

"That might be your new nickname. We'll see."

"And you can't just call me by my actual name?"

Malfoy looks at me, grinning, "Now where would the fun in that be?"

I sigh, "So are you planning on making my life miserable all year then?"

"Well, it is so entertaining to watch you get pissed at me. I can't see why I would give up the opportunity to do it as often as I can, given that we will be sharing a dorm together."

I now have confirmation that this year will be an adventure. I am definitely going to be avoiding my dorm as much as possible. Ginny can let me into the Gryffindor common room and I can spend time with her and all of the others in my house.

I laugh, "Then good luck trying to find me."

"Oh, I won't have to," is his reply. The look on his face kind of scares me.

"Anyway, we need to prepare ourselves for the prefect meeting," I say, trying to change the topic. I am sure that with him being the Head Boy, I am going to have to do most of the work.

"Ah, yes. The meeting where we have to bs excitement for the school year and pretend like becoming a prefect is actually something to be proud of."

"That is not at all what this meeting is about. We have to introduce ourselves and make sure everyone knows and understands the responsibility that comes with the role of prefect. We also have to explain patrolling duties and tell them where the schedules will be posted each week."

Malfoy looks at me like I've just turned into Fluffy, the three headed dog. "Do we even know where the schedules will be posted each week?"

"Well, I'm assuming the same place as it has been placed for the past three years," I say, already done with working with him.

He stares at me again before asking, "Which is?"

"Really, Malfoy? You've been a prefect for how many years and you don't even know where the schedule is? How did you ever get to your patrols on time?"

He laughs and then explains, "I skipped most of the time. And when I didn't, I had Pansy just tell me when I had duty."

"Wow," I say, even more confused as to how he became Head Boy.

Malfoy just smirks at me as an answer.

"Well, I'm going to make a speech for the prefects, then. You can contribute anything you think I've forgotten afterwards. Oh, and you'll obviously introduce yourself at the beginning."

Malfoy makes a noise in response and then closes his eyes. I sigh in frustration because apparently, this conversation is finished. I have no idea how I am going to survive this year, having to work with an arrogant idiot like Draco Malfoy.

**A/N:** This isn't great, but I'm kind of having Writer's Block with this particular conversation. Hopefully, I will improve in writing conversations between the two of them. I really have never attempted to write anything between Draco and Hermione before this story, so I am trying to adjust to their dynamics and stuff. I hope it wasn't too bad. I could really use ANY feedback you have, so please review! Thank you!


	5. My New Dorm

A/N: Somehow two months passed in the blink of an eye and I didn't get to uploading this chapter early. I had it written for a while, but I did most of the writing in class so I had to do some major editing. I really apologize it took so long, but it's almost 3,000 words, so that's got to count for something. Next month is Nanowrimo, so don't expect too many updates during that month but I do really want to keep working on this fic. Reviews are encouraging ;)

Upon entering the loud and busy Great Hall, I rush to where Ginny is already sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville across from her and an empty seat beside her.

"So?" Ginny asks as soon as I sit down, unable to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"So what?" I respond to her question with a question. Of course I know that Ginny is asking about who the Head Boy is, but I don't want to have to say it out loud. That would make it real. Right now, it truly has yet to set in that I will be living with my enemy for a year.

"Sooo," she says, drawing out the 'o' for effect, "who is the boy you will have the honor of living with all by yourselves?" She smiles, to make it obvious that she was suggesting something a bit more than just living together.

"Ginny!" I exclaim, horrified by what she had just alluded to. "You know perfectly well that I have feelings for your brother that are very concrete and important to me."

I have to swallow hard after that sentence because I'd rather not think about those feelings. I think I am falling out of love with Ron, but that can't happen. He cares about me so much and that would break him entirely.

Ginny rolls her eyes, "Aren't you two on a break or something? That means that there's nothing stopping you from having a little fun. And besides, what do you see in that git I have the unfortunate honor of calling my brother?"

I decide to entirely ignore that second comment. "Given that I have morals, my feelings toward Ron 100% mean that I will not be having, as you say, 'a little fun.'"

"Well, who is he anyhow?" Neville finally joins in on the conversation, tired of the nonsense going between Ginny and I.

I still don't want to have to say it out loud. I keep wishing I'm going to wake up from a nightmare in my bed at the Burrow. However, I'm eventually going to have to accept reality.

Ginny is watching me carefully and sees that I'm hesitant. "Just spit it out already. It can't be that bad! I mean, imagine if it was Draco Malfoy."

I immediately freeze when she says his name and both Ginny and Neville notice.

Neville starts to speak and then stops for a second, as if he's not quite sure what to say. "It's…it's not him, is it? It's not Malfoy, right?"

Just as he finishes speaking, Professor McGonagall steps up to the podium to address the school. All I can do to respond to Neville and Ginny's looks is nod. Then, I look at McGonogall so I don't have to think about my impending fate.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone! I hope you are all excited to be back and ready to move on from the last few years. I'll say more on that after the sorting, but I do want to extend a special welcome to the 8th years who have come to join us again here at Hogwarts. I believe that you will all get to enjoy this year and it will be very refreshing after last year."

The first years walk in, looking nervous and amazed, as they all take in the sight of the Great Hall for the first time. Looking around at it fully, I begin to see some changes from when I first saw the Great Hall. The entire castle is different in certain places as a result of all of the damage created from the Battle of Hogwarts. In the Great Hall, specifically, everything just seems less bright. The ceiling's night sky has fewer stars and the candles are burning slightly lower than in the past. The House decorations, however, are just as festive as usual and all of the students are in a good mood.

I snap back to attention as the Sorting Hat begins to sing its song. It's nice to hear it not giving warnings and asking us to heed its advice, but instead singing about the more usual themes of house differences and characteristics. I feel myself relax as it truly sinks in how different this year will feel like without the threat of Voldemort hanging over me. When the sorting is over, the food appears and Ginny and Neville immediately pick our halted conversation back up.

"Why did you not mention who it was the firs chance you got?" Ginny asks, glaring at me.

"Because of your reaction," I say, glaring right back, "I knew you would freak out and I really wanted to avoid that."

"Of course I'm freaking out! How are you even slightly comfortable sharing living quarters with him?"

"Gin, I'm far from pleased, but I'm sure it will be fine." Honestly, I didn't think that at all, but I wanted her to calm down before she caused a huge scene during the Great Feast.

"But if something happens to you, we won't know!"

"Nothing's going to happen that I can't handle," I say, trying to convince myself that Ginny is worrying for nothing.

"You don't know that! He's a Death Eater, anything can happen," she pauses, shifting her gaze from me to Neville, "Right, Nev?"

He looks nervous at being addressed, clearly not wanting to actually be involved in the argument, "Um…I don't know. She'll probably be okay. I don't love the idea of her being alone with him, but she can protect herself."

I shoot a smile of appreciation his way. "See Ginny, I will be fine."

She huffs, but drops the topic, preferring to focus instead on the desserts that had just appeared in front of her.

After dinner, McGonagall makes the usual announcements regarding things like the Forbidden Forest being off limits and what not. This also included announcing any new teachers to the staff, which this year included, much to the older students' surprise, Angelina Johnson. She was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Then, she asks for Malfoy and I to stand up so that everyone would know what the Head Boy and Girl looked like. She tacks on at the end, "Oh, and after the feast, will you two meet me in the Front Hall?"

After making sure that McGonagall had received nods from both Malfoy and I, she quickly finishes up the feast by wishing us all luck in the coming year and telling us to never be afraid of approaching her regarding any issue we might have.

Ginny and Neville wish me luck and invite me to come visit them in the Gryffindor common room as I stand up to go see what it was that McGonagall wanted from me.

When I finally find McGonagall through the droves of students flocking to their common rooms, Malfoy was already standing there.

"Hello, Hermione," McGonagall smiles at me, while Malfoy snears at me for showing up after him.

"Sorry it took me so long, Professor. It's so hard to navigate through all of the students," I say, trying to ignore Malfoy's glare.

"That's quite alright," she says before moving on to what she wanted to discuss with us. "I need to show you to your dorm. As you know, the two of you will be sharing a common room, with each of your bedrooms branching off the common room. There will be a portrait on the outside with a password, much as you are used to."

We follow her through the now mostly-empty hallways of Hogwarts. By this point, almost everyone was in their dorms, getting settled for the new year and catching up with other people from their houses. There is definitely a party going on in the Gryffindor tower, and while I don't know for sure who would have organized it, I'm sure Ginny had something to do with it.

McGonagall speaks to us about a few of the heads' responsibilities, which Malfoy and I were both basically familiar with. We need to create the schedules for patrol and make sure that all of the prefects are handling the responsibilities well and not abusing their powers.

McGonagall soon stops walking and I hear a voice yell from in front of her, "Who are you that dares trespass upon my private land?"

She steps aside and the portrait that is the opening to our common room comes into my line of sight. I see a short knight in silver armor sitting on a dapple-grey pony and brandishing a sword that was clearly too large for his small size.

"Sir Cadogan, these are the two students who will be living in the dorm behind you."

I sigh, remembering when Harry, Ron, and I met him in our third year. We went on a "quest" to find the Divination classroom and he was helpful, but also mental. Then, when the Fat Lady took a leave-of-absence from guarding the Gryffindor common room, Sir Cadogan was the only painting to agree to take her place.

"Hello, Sir Cadogan," I say, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm sure you remember me, a friend of Harry Potter?"

"Ah yes, my gentle lady. Have you come to duel with me?"

McGonagall then interrupted, clearly just as annoyed with him as the rest of us grew to be, "No, she has not. Now, the password is 'fresh start'."

We wait for the portrait to open, but it did not budge.

"Can you please open up?" I ask, with a smile on my face, hoping he will take kindly to it.

"Without speaking the sacred word?"

"Professor McGonagall just said it," Malfoy growls, fed up with the knight.

"She did not, you rogue!"

I take a deep breath in and out before answering, "Fresh start."

"Thank you," he said, before swinging open, allowing McGonagall to step through.

I follow her into the room. I smile at the sight before me. The walls are a gorgeous powder blue and all of the furniture is a dark wood. As I look around, I see that an entire wall is covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves and is filled almost entirely with books. I cannot wait to start looking at all of them. The space left on the shelves is probably there for Malfoy and I to fill with our own books. I tear my eyes away from the bookshelf to look at the rest of the room. On the wall opposite the bookshelf, there is a giant fireplace, which makes the room feel warm and inviting. Near the portrait opening, the wall opened to create a large entrance into a second room that branched off from the first. I see that it is a mini kitchen so that we don't have to always to go to the Great Hall for meals.

"The kitchen you see to your right is there for you to use whenever you please. The cabinets and refrigerator are fully stocked and connected to the kitchens, so if there is ever something you want and don't have, you can call a house elf," McGonagall informed us.

I grimace and have to bite my lip to stop the protest that naturally came to mind when she mentioned the use of house elves. Malfoy notices and rolls his eyes.

McGonagall continues to brief us on the room, pointing to the short set of steps at the back of the room. "Those lead to your bedrooms and the bathroom you will be sharing."

Malfoy looks outraged and yells, "Excuse me?"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" she asks, with a look that clearly told him not to argue, for it would not be changed. I am not any more pleased than Malfoy is about the situation, but I know better than to cause a scene with McGonagall.

"Yes, there is! I will not be sharing a bathroom with her," he replies, with a glare in my direction, like this is somehow my fault.

"And why is that, exactly?" McGonagall asks.

"Because…because," Malfoy seems to be stuck trying to come up with an acceptable response past 'I hate her.'

"Just as I thought," McGonagall says with a wave of her hand, signaling that this issue is to no longer be discussed. "Your trunks have already been placed in your rooms. Good night, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," I say, with a smile as she turns around and exits the room.

Before the portrait has even completely closed, Malfoy turns to me, "I refuse to share a bathroom with you."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice, so deal with it."

I walk over to the bookshelf and begin examining the titles, signaling the end of the

discussion, at least for now. I can't wait to curl up in front of the fireplace on the large sofa and read these books. It will be nice to constantly not have to drag stacks of books from the library to the Gryffindor common room.

I hear Malfoy walk up the steps to his bedroom. I look at the kitchen for a minute, giving

him time to settle in his room before I go and find mine. I'd rather avoid a confrontation if possible.

Walking up the few steps in the back of the room, I find myself in a platform-like hallway with three doors. The one on the right has a silver D painted on it and the one on the left has a gold H. It's clear that the middle door leads to the bathroom.

I decide to investigate the bathroom later, as I will be spending a lot less time there rather than my room.

I open the door with the H and discover a huge room, painted in a deep red with gold trimming. The bedding features the Gryffindor crest. There is a desk along the wall and a decent sized wardrobe that I am sure Ginny will be jealous of. There are also a bunch of bookshelves with even more books placed on them. I am absolutely in love with my new living quarters.

I notice my trunk tucked neatly into a corner and decide to unpack.

Once everything is in place, I grab my pajamas and head to take a quick shower.

I go to open the bathroom door and find it locked. I knock and hear Malfoy's voice from inside.

"I'm in here, Granger."

I sit down on the platform to wait for him to finish.

When he does step out of the bathroom, I feel my eyes go wide. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair is still wet. I hear a surprised "oh" squeak out of my mouth.

Malfoy smirks at my response, "Like what you see, lioness?"

I glare at him, "Have the common sense to put some clothes on."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's human decency."

"No, thanks. And you didn't answer my question." Malfoy walks away and I feel myself start to breathe again. I don't know how he finds it in himself to act like that. Aren't purebloods supposed to act with intensely good manners?

And what question did I not answer? I have to play back the memory in my head in order to recall what arrogant thing he must have asked. When I finally do remember, I feel my cheeks go warm. He would say something like that, but it is true that I can't exactly deny it. All of those years playing quidditch finally payed off.

Suddenly, I remember why I'm in this situation to begin with and hastily enter the bathroom, banishing those thoughts from my would be so proud of that last train of thought I had, but I am so ashamed of myself. He is an ex-deatheater who watched as I got tortured in his sitting room. I can't think thoughts like that. I am sure to to cast a locking spell on the door that will require a bit more than alohomora. Luckily, I have had a lot of practice defending myself and I know a lot of powerful protection charms.

As I turn on the water, I am cast back through my memories to the months spent hiding out in forests and random deserted locations, living in a tent and constantly having to cast protective wards around ourselves. Those months were far from a walk in the park, but I am so grateful that I had Harry and Ron with me. There are definitely some brighter memories of the three of us laughing and making the best out of a difficult situation. And hey, except for when Ron left for a bit, at least we were together. That's more than I can say for right now. I cringe, thinking about the letter I will have to send telling them who the Head Boy is and, more specifically, their responses to the news.

I am so lost in thought that I barely pay attention to my shower and am in my room in no time. Thank Godric there were no awkward encounters walking back to my room.

I consider writing my letter to the boys now, but decide to do it tomorrow morning, optioning instead to go to sleep. I don't want to dwell on the depressing thoughts regarding living with Malfoy.


End file.
